


Trust in me when I say

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Softness, just soft fluff for you, post stag do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: it’s after the stag do, robert is singing their new song in the shower





	Trust in me when I say

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t help myself!

His high is well and truly over now that he’s tucked up in bed, there’s something sticky on his elbow and he should probably get in the shower and do something about it. But he knows that Robert’s in there using up all the hot water and —

He’s singing. Robert is singing in the shower like an absolute twat, a proper stupid one who has happiness within him that _lets_ him sing in the shower at eleven at night on a Friday. 

Aaron half smiles as he hears him, and then it only grows when he realises _why_ he’s singing.

It’s because he’s happy. 

And that has a lot to do with them, Aaron loving him. Aaron loving him let’s that happen, that softness, that pink invisible goo around his face and big green eyes.

Happiness, after knowing Robert without an ounce of it, is quite frankly the best thing Aaron’s ever seen on him. 

That and his leather jacket that started all Aaron’s _want_ in the first place.

“You had enough now?” Aaron calls out, covers only half way up and this smile on his face that won’t budge for love nor money. It’s weird, to be so content with a feeling.

Robert’s hair is wet and if he was more sober he’d bang on about the wood getting damaged because of all the water flopping about. But he isn’t.

He smiles, all teeth and big eyes and even bigger arms that manage to make Aaron’s stomach swirl and kick and jolt. The towel he’s wearing is loose around his waist, threatens to come undone and Aaron blushes against his husband’s attempt at looking sexy as he walks towards him.

“I might be. But I can carry on the singing, if it turns ya on more?”

And the thing is, it sort of does. Which is way too embarrassing for Aaron to even _begin_ to go on about. So he clears his throat and gulps and does this thing with his eyebrow that gives the game away.

“Oh yeah, nothing like a bit of Adele to get me in the mood.”

Robert takes it as some sort of challenge suddenly, pulls away and yanks his trousers on before clearing his throat.

“How about our new one?” And yeah, he’s still a lot more tipsy than Aaron gave him credit for. He’s all loose limbed and looks like some sort of lost giraffe as he comes back towards Aaron and starts singing.

Their new one, courtesy of his bloody mother.

“You don’t have to —“

 _"You’re just to good to be true, can’t take my — my eyes off of you._ ” Robert goes on like it’s not late, like they’re not meant to be appropriate responsible adults and Aaron loves him. “That was it at first you know.” He places a hand on Aaron’s chest, gazes.

“What was?”

“Your eyes.” Robert says, clear as day and Aaron holds his breath as Robert leans, kisses, touches.

“That was so soppy.” Aaron has to say, because he’s _Aaron_ at the end of the day, Robert’s tangled towards him when he does. Their mouths done colliding for the night and Robert rubbing over his chest delicately. 

“And true.” Robert says, a little more with it than he was twenty minutes ago. He smiles faintly up at Aaron and starts again, whispering more this time. “You _do_ feel like heaven to touch.” He says and Aaron laughs.

A proper belly one and he’s had a few of those today.

It makes him feel alive. Robert makes him feel alive.

“Well, you’re too good to be true.” Aaron says. “ _If_ we’re getting stupidly soft.”

Robert sobers, eyes flickering. “That’s just lying.” He says, and Aaron holds his face.

“No it ain’t.” Aaron says, hesitant to say anything else because Robert has that look on his face like he doesn’t even want to have any love his way. “Sort of want to pinch myself half the time, for the life we’ve got, what you’ve given me.”

And this usually happens, because alcohol makes Robert a happy giddy sap and then it kicks in and dries up and he curls into this.

Aaron kisses his head, “ _I need you baby. To warm the lonely nights_.” He sings, red and ridiculously embarrassed once again tonight.

Robert snorts. “Did you just say ‘baby’?”

“I was singing.”

“Hmm. I thought you didn’t sing?”

Aaron gulps, combs through Robert’s hair. “I don’t dance either but —“ He shrugs quickly. “You’re the exception to the rule it seems.” 

Robert smiles widely. “Yeah well, so are you. To all the rules. Just you, always — always just you.” He whispers, soft kisses to Aaron’s shoulder blade.

Aaron relaxes back, closes his eyes, wakes to Robert humming their new song as he potters about in the kitchen looking for their pesky mixing bowel.

 


End file.
